Night Rain
by xlovemexhatemex
Summary: When Zuko is left alone, he believes that there is no one out there who can help him. But a young woman who walks the streets at night could change all that. I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES, SORRY. Zuko x OC


**I don't own avatar. (Obviously)**

I looked out over the city from my room's balcony, the lonely feelings engulfing me once again. My grip on the stone railing tightened noticeably. It had been two months since Mai broke up with me. She said we were not good for each other. It had left me confused, hurt, and alone. I couldn't believe that after all that drama she made after I broke up with her before that she ended up leaving me instead.

It had been four years since I had been crowned Firelord. Four years Mai and I were together. Four amazingly wonderful years. I had even gotten her to laugh on occasion. And then she just turned around and left.

Aang had Katara. Sokka had Suki. I had no one.

As I watched the empty moonlit streets below, a shadow caught my eye. A figure walking gracefully down the stone road. A melodic voice wafted up to me faintly from the woman below.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam."

I straightened up. I used to hear Uncle Iroh sing that song all the time. It always managed to have a relaxing effect on me, and this was no exception.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."

Her beautiful voice echoed off the buildings and walls, creating a haunting effect. I watched her in wonderment as she stepped into the light of a firelamp. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers, falling pin-straight mid-way down her back. Her skin looked pale and unblemished in the flickering light. My breath caught in my throat as she turned and looked behind her. She was incredibly beautiful.

Suddenly, she rounded a corner and all magic was lost. I climbed onto the railing of my balcony and, with a deep breath, jumped down to the grass two stories below with the grace of a master firebender. Running towards the palace gate, I was stopped by the guards.

"Firelord Zuko!" One of them said, bowing. "Would you like accompaniment to your destination?"

"Out of my way!" I yelled, hopping the gate. I landed on the other side with a soft thump and, without missing a beat, kept running towards where I had last seen the mysterious girl. My hair whipped at my face. I hadn't cut it any shorter than the length I had it during the invasion. The people closest to me said they liked it that length anyway. Specifically Mai.

I gritted my teeth at the thought of my ex and picked up the pace. There had to be someone out there for me that wouldn't disappoint.

As I finally rounded the corner that the girl had disappeared around earlier, I stopped. Cocking my head to the side, I listened for her singing, but nothing could be heard. Not even the sound of light footsteps. Suddenly…

"Looking for someone?"

I whirled around to find the girl leaning against a building in the shadows.

"Umm, yes. I…" How do I say this without sounding like a stalker? "I was watching you from my bedroom." I mentally smacked myself. I was never good with talking to girls. Surprisingly, instead of being creeped out, the young woman laughed and stepped into the light. I couldn't breath; she was even more beautiful up close.

"And to what do I owe the honor of being followed by the Firelord?" She gave a shallow bow; her emerald eyes sparkled with amusement.

I sighed. "I heard you singing from up on my balcony. You have a wonderful voice."

She smiled. "Thank you."

There was an awkward pause as I racked my brain with what to say. "So, what's your name?"

"Amaya."

"That's a pretty name. It sounds like something from the Northern Water Tribe."

Amaya looked away, blushing. "It means 'night rain'. And yes, it's from the North. I was born there on a stormy night."

I took a step towards her, my robes rustling as I did so. "How'd you end up down here?"

She looked up at me with a fierce calmness that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"I was banished when I turned sixteen, three years ago."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"I rejected an arranged marriage."

A shiver ran over her body as an unusual chill wind blew down the street. Instinctively, I moved a step closer to warm her. She obviously was not a firebender, and could not warm herself up. Then it dawned on me.

"Are you… are you a waterbender?"

Amaya looked at me sadly as she rubbed her hands together in order to warm them.

"Not really. I can heal, but I know very few waterbending moves. It is forbidden in the Northern Tribe for women to learn waterbending. But my older brother used to teach me a few tricks now and then."

I nodded. I vaguely remembered Katara saying something about having to fight the master for her chance to learn.

We were thrust into silence once more. I looked up at the moon and felt slightly weak. At the same time, I saw her glance at the full moon as well. A look of strength washed over her gorgeous features.

"I should get going." Amaya said suddenly. "I'm probably keeping you from sleep. Good night, Firelord Zuko." She bowed, more deeply and respectful this time, before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out. She stopped as I jogged over to where she was. "Let me at least walk you home."

Something flashed in her eyes, something I couldn't quite recognize.

"There's no need. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Please. It would be an honor."

Amaya looked at me, a look of sadness apparent on her face.

"That would be wonderful, really. Except-" _Except she doesn't like me. She wants nothing to do with me. I'm fire nation. We've destroyed her home in the past_. "Except I don't have a home."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

A tear escaped her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. "I have nowhere to go. I typically can find a sheltered doorstep or an alleyway I can sleep in, then I… I beg for food in the daytime." Her look of sadness turned to one of shame as she turned her head from me. "There. Now you know. The girl you were captivated with is nothing more than a lowlife scavenger. A homeless bitch with no money, no life, and no purpose." A sob cause her to fall to her knees. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there next to her, frozen in place. "Just go. I don't need your shame."

I sank to my knees beside her, enveloping her in a hug. "Oh, Amaya. There's no shame in being who you are." I rocked her gently back and forth in my arms as she clung to the front of my robes. "I was once homeless. I once had to scavenge for food and shelter. I know what you're going through. Things will get better, I promise."

She cried against my shoulder. "You're wrong. Things got better for you because you were a prince. You had a better chance of getting your life back. Me? I have nothing. I was just a peasant in the water tribe and I'm just a peasant here."

"No. You're not." I pulled back enough to look into her bright green eyes. "You're beautiful, mysterious, and a wonderful singer. Not to mention you have healing abilities. You are _not_ just a peasant. You are a beautiful young woman."

A faint smile appeared on Amaya's face as I spoke to her, causing my heart to well up in my chest. She shivered again. It was then I finally noticed how thin her clothes were, and why she was cold.

"Come with me. I'll get you some real clothes back at the palace."

Her eyes grew wide as I helped her to her feet.

"I couldn't take them from you. Please, don't worry about me. I- I'll be fine." Another lone tear streaked down her cheek. I wiped it gently away with my thumb and smiled.

"Just come with me. If not for you, for me."

She looked up at me in wonder and nodded, her words caught in her throat.

I placed an arm around her shoulders and began leading her back to the palace. Once at the front gate, the guards bowed to me and let us both in, eyeing Amaya in confusion. I shielded her from their uncaring eyes and led her through the front door and through a labyrinth of hallways and stairs to one of the many guest rooms. I opened the door and lit the lamps with some firebending.

"You can stay in here. I'll go ask one of the servants to bring you some sleepwear."

She stared at the room with wide eyes as I left. Closing the door behind me, I asked the nearest female servant to get some of my sister's old clothes and bring them to Amaya. She bowed and went off down the hall. She came back a couple minutes later with some silk robes.

"Would you like me to help her with them, My Lord?"

"Yes, please." I said, opening the door for her. I caught a glimpse of Amaya, sitting on the windowsill and staring at the moon before the servant closed the door.

Muffled voices and shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door as I waited patiently outside. Finally, the servant came out of the room, Amaya's dirty street clothes in her arms.

"Would you like me to wash these, My Lord? Or just toss them?"

"Wash them, please. I think it would make her more comfortable if she had something familiar." I said.

She bowed once more and was gone down the hall before I could thank her. Shaking my head, I knocked on the once again closed door.

"Amaya, are you decent?"

There was a pause. "Yes. Come in."

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. Once again, my breath was caught in my throat at the sight of her. The bright red and gold silk robe Amaya was wearing made her dark hair stand out like an ink spot on blank paper.

"They feel… _different_." She mumbled, fussing with them and keeping her eyes down.

I took a few steps toward her and gently took her wrists in my hands.

"You look fine." I said, smiling slightly.

She blushed, looking up into my eyes.

"Stay with me tonight?" She said quickly, like she was frightened of my answer.

My smile grew as I pulled her towards the bed. I neatly pulled back the covers and allowed her to crawl under them first before I followed suit. With some minor firebending, I doused the lamps and settled back against my pillow. Immediately, Amaya snuggled closer against me, taking me by surprise. She must have felt my body tense, because she quickly drew back.

"I'm sorry. I just… I feel so comfortable with you. I'm sorry. I forget who you are, Firelord Zuko."

"Please." I whispered, pulling her close against me. "Just Zuko."

Her nose brushed against my neck as she got comfortable. "Thank you, Zuko. For everything." And with that, she fell asleep.

I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. It was then I noticed that the alone feeling that had plagued me for the past few months was gone.

"No, Amaya. Thank _you_." I muttered as I, too, fell asleep.

**That has to be the worst ending ever. Just saying. Heh heh… So, should I keep this a oneshot or continue it with a follow up chapter? It would just be one chapter. Your choice. :] Reviewers get a yummy virtual cookie!**


End file.
